moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Unthinkable
Epsilon Headquarters PsiCorps |side2 = European Alliance |goal1 = Protect the old Chronosphere until Yuri chronoshifted Destroy Allied forces Extract Libra from the area |goal2 = Destroy the Epsilon base |commanders1 = * Yuri's Proselyte * Unknown Epsilon proselytes |commanders2 = Unknown European commanders |forces1 = * Full Epsilon HQ arsenal * Full PsiCorps arsenal |forces2 = * Full European arsenal including the Paradox Engine * Siegfried and Tanya (later evacuated) |casual1 = Near-total |casual2 = Severe |music = Opening of the Gates (part of Epsilon soundtrack) |design1 = Esther |design2 = Esther }} Operation: Unthinkable is the tenth Epsilon Act Two campaign mission. Briefing Yuri's Message: "Proselyte, the inevitable is here; the Allied forces have made landfall on Antarctica and, even now, they are approaching our Headquarters. They have made quick work of our coastal defenses using their time tricks, and begun navigating their fleet through the melted ice sheets that have been created as a result of the psychic energy created by my ultimate invention, the gate to my vision. Fortunately, they are all that remains; the subjugated Scorpion Cell and the Chinese, torn by an internal rebellion seemingly started by Yunru herself, pose a threat to us no more. The Russian task force, with Volkov and Chitzkoi at the helm, is trapped in space for the time being, if not for good. Having captured our cosmoport, their assumption that our main base in on the moon has led them astray. Proselyte, you must now set up an impenetrable defense and prevent the Allies from getting any further. The original Chronosphere is at the base right at the Engine's path; inside is a piece of incomplete hybrid technology I must finish myself before the enemy arrives. Libra is engaging the invading forces at the Weddell Sea still, possibly trying to land a hit on the Engine itself, but I'm afraid I must complete my work first before she is able to do so. Amidst this chaos, it likely won't be long be long before '' the Russians manage to return to Earth, assuming they've managed to secure the space shuttles. With the moon base and all of its rockets under their control, they will surely find me and attempt to kill me, as their last resort. Time is of the essence."'' Objective 1: Protect Yuri and the Chronosphere. Objective 2: Destroy the invading Allied forces. Events Holding the line The Allies made their entrance with a Time Freeze as an introduction, crippling the 1st line of defenses with ease. Soon afterward, they began pushing through the Epsilon Bases in a blitzkrieg manner, defeating the Epsilon forces like flies. The Proselyte watched in horror as his allies lost faster than he could have ever lost before while beginning to build up forces rapidly as well as rallying his forces near the Chronosphere. Not for long, more Allied forces appear in the west to which like the ones in the east the Epsilon defenses crumble down quickly. The Allied navy and air armada began to appear slowly as they take down the coastal defenses slowly but surely... the Proselyte knows what this means: the Paradox Engine was coming. As time stood still... Surely enough, the Paradox Engine arrived outside of the Proselyte’s base. It was crystal-clear that Epsilon forces in the frontline had failed to stop it. The Proselyte's advisor quickly ordered him to use everything in his power to bring it down. Without further delays, the Proselyte quickly commanded all available anti-air units at his disposal: Colossi, Gehenna Platforms and Piranha Minisubs to converge on the Engine and focus all of their firepower on it, ignoring the Allied ground troops. The Proselyte's effort went well despite the Engine's Thor Gunship escorts' valiant defense, but just as the Engine became critically damaged, the Proselyte's advisor detects chrono anomalies, meaning that the Engine is now in range to use its dreaded Time Freeze! Indeed, shortly afterwards time itself stood still before the Proselyte's eyes, and by the time he regains battlefield control, all of the Epsilon forces have been utterly destroyed. Evacuating Libra After the Proselyte regained consciousness, his advisor told him the current situation: Libra had just returned from the front line, but she has not yet had the ability to fight against the Paradox Engine; Yuri seems to have barely completed his plan, but what happened to him just now remained unknown. In any case, he must do one thing: Take Libra to Rahn, who has been waiting for a long time, and take her with him to leave via Driller and let her enter Yuri's “tower”, because the Paradox Engine was getting closer and closer to the South Pole base. The Proselyte was originally intended to lead Libra through the southern bridge to get to the destination faster, but a Navy SEAL had already destroyed the bridge, which forced Libra to pass directly through the Allied base in the west. What made this base so dangerous, however, is that the Allies have deployed Charon Tanks that could wipe out Libra by a single hit. The Proselyte carefully guided Libra forward and steered clear of Charon Tanks that may try to ambush her. With Rage's help, she easily broke through the Allies defense - and did not once go berserk again. Finally, Libra took a route southwest of the river and completed the joint with Rahn. Aftermath The inevitable happened and the Allies may have won, but in the end, Yuri succeeded in his plan and chronoshifted to Moscow to lure the Russians there to ensure that his grand plan will succeed under the Proselyte himself. Libra was sent to the device to fulfill Yuri's plan, but time is of the essence before the Allies reach there. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 120,000 * Defend time required: 24:00 * The threat to the player's forces from the enemy base patrols is the weakest in this difficulty. * The number of Allied attack troops are the least in this difficulty. * 12 Harriers are included for each fighter squad from the outer map. Normal * Starting credits: 90000 * Defend time required: 28:00 * 20 Harriers are included for each fighter squad from the outer map, and will come to attack Chronosphere prototype. Mental * Starting credits: 60000 * Defend time required: 32:00, meaning the player must defend longer. * The threat to the player's forces from the enemy base patrols is the strongest in this difficulty. * The number of Allied attack troops are the most numerous in this difficulty. * 28 Harriers are included for each fighter squad from the outer map, and will come to attack Chronosphere prototype. Trivia * The music that used in the evacuation part is Viratia by Frank Klepacki who composed the Allied and Soviet soundtrack. * Hidden in the icebergs south of the PsiCorps base is a Cruise Ship. If the player minds control it, it'll be automatically destroyed and provide the player with a Salamander. This Salamander is not armed with confusion rays and not voiced. * There's a capturable Cannon Ball on a cliff that in the east of the map. Capturing it grants access to a one-use Tactical Nuke. * This mission was known as Total Confusion in early development. zh:晴天霹雳 Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Epsilon missions